


yours, always

by ladyshinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, How is that not a tag, Knotting, M/M, References to Breeding, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), ball worship, keith is very much in love with his werewolf husband, keith loves his husbands werewolf dick as well, this is self indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshinx/pseuds/ladyshinx
Summary: Shiro and Keith spend a night alone in the woods.





	yours, always

The moon shone down on the small tent tucked away in the woods, illuminating the ground around Keith. Humming to himself, he crouched down by the dying flames of the fire, stirring the smoldering embers with the end of a long stick. His eyes traced the sparks as they flew towards the sky, fading into the stars that stretched across the skies.

Standing up, Keith stretched long limbs, pulling the oversized sweatshirt he wore tighter as he moved towards the pile of logs stacked next to the entrance to his small tent, grabbing one before turning back to the fire. As he threw the log on to the embers, he listed to the flames crack, shooting fireflies of sparks once more into the air.

As the flames overtook the log with a loud snap, a distant howl pierced the air.

Chills raced down Keith's spine.

The forest here was familiar to Keith. When the full moon was swollen in the sky, he ventured deep into the trees, a backpack of supplies and a flashlight all he needed to traverse his way to the familiar clearing deep within. A few hours before sunset is all it took for him to set camp, to enjoy the noises of the forest and the solitude he sought away from busy days in the city.

_People had called him crazy, warning him of the creatures that stalked the woods during the nights when the moon shone brightest, of people disappearing into the woods, to be devoured by beasts spawned from hell, never to be seen again. Keith listened to the tales, waved off the warnings with confidence._

The crackling of the underbrush ushered in another chilly howl, closer than before. Anticipation filling Keith's chest.

_The warnings of the well meaning grocery store workers were unnecessary. As he listened to them weave their tales, to convince him to turn around, a warm arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, pulling him close._

_“Trust us,” Shiro said, a knowing glimmer in grey eyes as Keith tried not to snort with laughter, “we'll be just fine”._

Rustling branches across the small clearing parted, and Keith let loose a shaky breath as he watched the scarred white muzzle push through, familiar grey eyes glinting against the crackling flames of the fire as the wolf limped forward.

“Shiro,” Keith sighed, raising a hand forward to coax the white werewolf closer, burying his fingers into the coarse ruff of his neck. Shiro let out a whine, ears pinned back in happiness as Keith scratched his neck, causing Keith to let out a startled laugh as he began to kiss and nuzzle the humans face.

The workers at the store were right. There was a beast in the forest, who ran wild and free each month during the full moon. But Keith knew he would never meet any trouble, as the white wolf pushed him down and enthusiastically licked his face as he whined in happiness. No, Keith never had to worry about the beast.

Not when he was his husband.

“Alright you big oaf,” Keith sputtered as a stray kiss led to a tongue into his mouth, pushing at the wolf on top of him until he backed off, sitting down on the ground in front of Keith, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. “Did you have a good run?”

A long white tail sweeping across the floor of the forest and a small boof was all it took for Keith to understand that yes, he had indeed, lifting his lone front paw in a flurry dance of pure joy, before standing again, leaning forward to nuzzle against Keith's black hair, huffing breaths through his nose as he nipped an ear.

“Ah, are you a little excited?” Keith mused, bringing his hands up to grip at the fur of the Shiro's neck, feeling the rumble travel through his chest as he licked at Keith's neck. The familiar shiver ran through Keith once more, arousal spiking.

While changed, Shiro could keep his mind each moon, unlike the tales of creatures of the moon people wove. He was still the kind human Takashi Shirogane deep down, where it really mattered. However, as they both quickly discovered, the instincts of the wolf could rise, overriding all human common sense.

He could feel Shiro breath in deeper, a growl filling the air as he grew more aggressive with his affection, placing a small nip against his humans neck. Keith gasped, gripping the fur tighter as he felt himself start to grow hard.

Luckily for both of them, Keith loved Shiro, in all his forms.

“Wait,” Keith managed to pant out, pushing Shiro back, ignoring his growl of disapproval, eyes glinting against the light of the fire that had begun to fade once more. “We should move to the tent,” Keith managed to get out as Shiro tried to eagerly push forward again. He kept a hand firm against his chest, leaning towards to whisper breathlessly, “do you think you can shift for me?” Shiro let out a snarl at that, moving backwards from Keith before a sickening snap sent the wolf bending forward.

Keith watched in wonder as the white wolf in front of him began to change.

Three large paws on the ground snapped as the wolf grew longer, claws lengthening as the white wolf grew in size, becoming more humanoid in shape. Bones snapped as Shiro rose up onto his hind legs, muzzle pushing forward as teeth sharpened, his chest growing wider as he became the werewolf creature of legend.

Keith let out a shuddering breath, turned on beyond belief when Shiro growled out a low “Keith…” through shuddering breaths.

Scrambling off the ground, Keith was pulled forward by large hands, paws rough against his bare skin as Shiro pulled him against his chest, chuffing in pleasure as he bent down, panting against his neck as he let one more swipe of his tongue loose.

“Keithh-” Shiro rumbled once more, still there, while also lost to the mind of his beast, ushering Keith towards the open tent, ducking under the low entrance he could barely fit in, before unceremoniously dropping him to the bed roll on the ground. Paws worked at his clothes as Keith laughed, reaching down to slow the eager claws threatening to rip his pants to shreds.

“Easy boy,” Keith teased, ignoring the annoyed noise Shiro grumbles out, before gasping as a stray paw rubs against the bulge of his arousal in his pants. “Let me help you, big guy”.

Quickly, Keith discarded both his pants and boxers, shivering against the air both as the cold, and the heated gaze the beast on top of him. A pleased rumble was the only warning he got, before the same tongue that had been working at his neck licked up his cock.

Gasping, Keith's hands flew down, burying themselves against Shiro's ears, yanking slightly in the way he knew Shiro loved. And by the pleased groan that vibrated through him as Shiro took his dick down his throat, tongue working against the skin, Keith knew he was right.

As the wolf continued to work his cock down his throat gently past sharp teeth, Keith felt a stray paw work it's way down towards his hole, a single claw gently pushing its way inside before pausing. Keith let out a breathy laugh, pulling the ears in his hands up, coaxing the beast off him to meet his eyes.

“You took too long on your run,” Keith smirked, staring into the gaze of his husband, letting a startled noise as the claw pushed in deeper, another joining in to spread his already prepared hole apart once more. “I had to entertain myself.”

Shiro growled at that, and Keith pulled his ears once more, pushing the werewolf backwards until the beast he pulled his claws out, and was splayed on his back. Keith let out a groan at the sight of his husband's dick, unsheathed and glistening above two heavy balls. “Let me get you ready now,” he purred, reaching down to stroke his prize with one hand, and reach for the lube he left earlier with the other.

“Look at you, so hard already for me,” Keith moaned, working his hand against the hard cock before him, squeezing at the beginnings of the knot he couldn't wait to get inside of him. Squeezing out a handful of lube, he quickly began to slick the large cock, arousal spiking as his hand was nowhere near able to completely encircle it.

With his free hand, he began to fondle the heavy balls, leaning forward to work his mouth around one of them, panting “can't wait for these to fill me up, breed me good”.

“Keith” Shiro groaned, snarling as he dug his claws into the ground, hips pushing closer to Keith's mouth as he continued to his ministrations. The werewolf was only able to last a few more moments before snapping, leaning up to push Keith away, rolling him onto his hands and knees as he leaned forward over the prone body beneath him.

Keith spread his legs shamelessly, feeling Shiro slot himself between the space they made, his clawed paw digging rough nails and pads against the skin of Keith's pale hip. “Come on, Shiro,” Keith breathed, face pressed against his forearm as he bent his back up higher, presenting himself to the beast above him. “Breed me, fill me up good, mount me, ple-”

Cutting him off with a snarl and a press of his hips forward, Shiro slid home, furred hips working their way forward with desperate motions as he tried to work his forming knot into the needy hole beneath him. He leaned forward, his large chest flush against Keith's still closed back, nosing his muzzle gently against his ear. “Gonna breed you,” he growled, rutting his hips against Keith as he nipped at his neck. “Show everyone you're mine”.

Keith growled at that, a spark of heat filling his gut, reaching a hand below himself to feel the shape of Shiro's dick as it pressed in, moaning at he felt it move with each eager snap of Shiro's hips. “Can feel you, Shiro” he moaned, hiccuping with each thrust. “I'm yours, no one else's. You fill me so good.”

Reaching his hand around a further, Keith managed to find where Shiro's mounted him, felt the knot hit his hole with each desperate hump of his hips. Further behind, he continued his search, finding those heavy balls he loved so much as they slapped against his ass, folding them lovingly.

Shiro's hips stuttered, rhythm breaking, before he let out a snarl, leaning forward to sink his fangs into Keith's shoulder through his shirt. His pace picked up quickly, growing frenzied with wild thrusts as he continued to work his knot into Keith.

The white werewolf lost himself to his instincts, Keith knew, only thoughts of breeding and claiming filling his husbands head as claws digging into the bottom of the tent next to Keith's head, ripping through fabric as the human gasped, feeling his peak approaching fast.

In his hand, Keith felt the sac tighten, drawing up as Shiro let out one final devastatingly rough thrust, his knot pushing in and expanding, before he let go of Keith's shoulder, filling the tent with a soul shattering howl.

Shivering, Shiro stayed crouched over Keith, leaning against his body as he reached his paw underneath his husband, rough pads rubbing twice against his neglected cock before he too was coming, gasping through his orgasm as he blacked out.

When he came back to, Shiro has shifted them to their sides, knot holding them close together as Shiro worked at the bleeding wound on Keith's shoulder. The sweatshirt he'd stolen from Shiro was a lost cause, ripped by Shiro's eager teeth and claws to shreds as he pulled it away to lovingly clean his claim on his husband. Keith would mourn it's loss.

In the low light left from the fire casting shadows into the tent, Keith bared his neck to the wolf behind him, listening to the steady thump of a tail against the floor as he licked with long strokes of his tongue. He knew he needed to properly bandage the wound, change, and smother the ashes of the fire out of the tent once the knot went down.

But for now, he stayed in the embrace of his husband, humming contently with each stroke of his tongue.

And when Shiro rumbled out a contented “mine”, Keith smiled and simply replied,

“Always”.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't take constructive critisim bc this was written at 2 am and its just self indulgent bullshit. i am also too tired to keep rereading it over and over again for mistakes. sue me.
> 
> unrelated to my other werewolf shiro fic. i just know what i want. 
> 
> thank u A for being my support always and cheering me on with ideas for fics. love u
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter at [sheithen](http://www.twitter.com/sheithen)
> 
> please leave a comment, even if its just a <3 for an extra kudo. comments give me life and energy to write more shit.


End file.
